


Toxic

by hhwgv



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse Mentions, Gen, domestic violence cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia encourages and helps Kira get out of an abusive relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> written for the square “ _toxic_ ” on my Teen Wolf Bingo card. This is a very loose interpretation of the prompt and I used it in regards to a toxic relationship. This fic talks about domestic violence, so if that triggers you at all, I’d suggest not reading it.

Kira tugged on her sleeve before wrapping her arms around herself, like she was trying to keep herself together. Lydia, who was sitting beside her on the couch, couldn’t stop herself from looking at her. The Kira she was seeing now was infinitely different from the Kira she’d first met.

 

Kira used to be open and warm and her energy was fun and carefree, but recently she’d begun to become closed off and fearful. Lydia knew the reason why, _everyone_ knew the reason why, but it didn’t matter how many times Lydia insisted that Kira deserved better or tried to convince Kira that the guy she was seeing was bad news, she stayed with him. Lydia paused the movie that was playing – she hadn’t been paying attention anyway, and turned to face Kira. “What’s wrong?” she asked as gently as she could.

 

“Nothing,” Kira lied, avoiding eye contact.

 

Lydia didn’t reply, just stared at Kira evenly. Kira sighed and she seemed incredibly small when she said, “He hit me.” Lydia couldn’t stop the tears that immediately sprung to her eyes and the anger that bubbled up inside of her.

 

“Where?” Lydia tried to keep the rage and tears out of her voice.

 

Kira rubbed her side, probably without noticing, and Lydia touched her hand gently. “Can I see?” Lydia said softly. Slowly, hesitantly, Kira began to lift up one side of her shirt. An angry black bruise came into view and Lydia was overcome with a sudden urge to go over to the guy’s house and rip his throat out.

 

“You can’t go back there,” Lydia insisted. “Please,” she begged, “please don’t go back there. We’ll go talk to Stiles’ dad and find a way to keep you safe.”

 

Silent tears streamed down Kira’s face but, for the first time, she nodded. “Okay,” she said brokenly and pushed her face into Lydia’s shoulder – feeling just a little bit safer for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! As always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
